Jane Ebensfield
Jane Emma Ebensfield is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She possessed the abilities of Ability Reversal, Identity Manipulation and Essence Transference. She was a member of Turner's Army and was 28 when she died. Appearance Jane normally had long, straight brown hair and similar coloured eyes. Her skin was pale and she had some freckles around her nose. She was quite slimly built. However, it is known that this appearance, the one she usually presented, was not her original appearance but one formed using identity manipulation. When questioned about this, she would claim that she did it because her real appearance was too plain, but it is unknown if she was joking or not. She may have been hiding her real identity thus or protecting her family. Abilities into pyrokinesis]]Jane's first ability was Ability Reversal. She was capable of reversing any ability which had a clear opposite. She would turn pyrokinesis into cryokinesis and would turn sonokinesis into sound absorption. She could also affect dual abilities such as life/death touch or temperature manipulation, forcing the effect caused to become the opposite of what was originally intended, but she did this more rarely as she found it more tiring. She had to act when the ability was used, at that exact moment. She couldn't reverse the effect of any ability which had already been done. Her second ability was Identity Manipulation. Jane could use this ability to alter or hide her own identity, and also to alter or hide the identities of others. She mainly used it to hide people within Turner's Army, such as their leader Jace Turner and his wife Maria Liraz-Turner. When she did this, she usually left their appearances as natural but prevented certain people from being able to recognise them, and also prevented abilities like clairvoyance from being used to find them. She also used the ability to alter her own physical appearance. She could hide an identity from certain people while leaving it still apparent to others. It is known that she could erase a person's knowledge of his or her own identity and make him or her believe that he or she was someone else, but she never displayed this aspect. Her third ability was Essence Transference. Jane could swap her essence with another person's, giving that person her own life energy, health and abilities while receiving his or hers in return. If she swapped essences with a dying person she would save him or her but would die instead, and if she swapped essences with an elderly person, he or she would gain Jane's youth and revert to a younger age. An echo of the other person's persona, almost like a copy of his or her soul, would also be preserved in each person's mind. Jane only developed her ability to swap essences. She never forced an essence on someone, giving without receiving, and she never passed on an essence she'd previously received to a third person, but she would have been capable of both uses. Family & Relationships History Jane was recruited into Turner's Army when she was 25 years old. She was a member for 3 years. She died on a mission when she transferred her essence to Maria Liraz-Turner, sacrificing herself to save the fatally injured woman from gunshot wounds. Seven years later, Maria used the same ability and sacrificed herself to save her daughter Amelle from similar injuries. Etymology Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.